


О тюльпанах, Шенгене и мелких пакостях

by Seraphim_Braginsky



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Jealousy, Love Triangles, M/M, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-03
Updated: 2019-07-03
Packaged: 2020-06-03 08:12:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 921
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19459948
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Seraphim_Braginsky/pseuds/Seraphim_Braginsky
Summary: Венгрии не нравится то, как по-хозяйски Нидерланды распоряжается Румынией. Очень не нравится.





	О тюльпанах, Шенгене и мелких пакостях

**Author's Note:**

> Вдохновила поистине великолепная цитата "Итак, если искать обоснуй в области международных отношений, то это пейринг на любителя, ибо Нидер тут предстает как богатый покровитель, а Румыш как обаятельная содержанка." И все, меня вынесло. Вообще это должен был быть юмор, но я не могу в юмор. И как же обойти такое святое отп как ВенгРум)  
> Фанноные имена:  
> Румыния - Стефан Батори  
> male!Вегнрия - Эржерон "Эрж" Хедервари  
> Нидерланды(Голландия) - Теодор де Вард   
> Написано на флешмоб #месяц_страны. Моя страна - Румыния.

Стефан нервно сжимал в тонких пальцах едва тлеющую сигарету. В горле першило, а глаза слезились от дыма, но он упорно травился, испытывая почти мазохистское наслаждение. Впрочем, может, в нем говорило почти ребяческое желание не уступать своему спутнику, дымившему как паровоз. Хотя, едва ли кто-то может посоперничать с ним в плане курева.

Голландия с видом ленивого кота восседал на стуле, как настоящий король, и эта вальяжная неторопливость уже в печенках сидела у Румынии. Разумеется, Стефан, никогда не отличавшийся ангельским терпением, вспылил первым.

— Какого черта ты творишь?! Ты же обещал! Ты мне еще в марте обещал, но Франция и Германия взъерепенились. [1] Сейчас-то что? Сколько еще ты мне будешь мозги пудрить?! — голос под конец сорвался и Румыния почувствовал себя как-то жалко под холодным взглядом Нидерландов. Рядом с этим высоким жестким мужчиной он всегда чувствовал себя крайне неуютно. Бывали в их отношениях, конечно, приятные моменты… Вернее, они были бы приятными, если бы не омерзительное чувство, что он превращается в проститутку. С другой стороны, без голландских инвестиций Румынии не протянуть.

Стефан метался по комнате, как голодный тигр в клетке, но на Теодора это не произвело ровным счетом никакого впечатления. Он только насмешливо наблюдал за ним чуть прищуренными глазами, а потом плавно поднялся и сделал шаг к резко отшатнувшемуся Батори. Пальцы Нидерландов жестко зафиксировали подбородок Стефана, заставляя его неотрывно смотреть в глаза де Варду, тот окинул его оценивающим взглядом и ухмыльнулся, а потом выпустил в лицо сизый дым. Румыния судорожно закашлялся.

— Я думаю, ты недостаточно хорошо стараешься, дорогуша. Приложи больше усилий. — сказал Теодор и с глумливой нежностью погладил большим пальцем бледную кожи щеки. — Может, не цеплялся бы так за Болгарию[2], оно бы выгорело.

Стефан моргнул и изумленно посмотрел на Голландию. Ревнует?..

Но тот уже отстранился и лицо его приняло равнодушное выражение вселенской скуки. Он не глядя затушил сигарету о стол и направился к выходу. Лишь у самой двери обернулся и бросил:

— Пока тебе там нечего делать, Стефан. Но ты старайся, kleine vissen. [3]

Стефан еще с минуту пялился на захлопнувшуюся дверь, ощущая, как в нем закипает ярость. Да сколько можно, черт побери?! Как долго его еще будут тыкать носом в то, что он содержанка? У всего должен быть предел.

Вошедший Венгрия едва успел уклониться от летящей в дверь вазы. На деревяшке осталась вмятина, а самого венгра окатило водой и ворохом блядски-желтых тюльпанов. Он брезгливо вытянул из волос один цветок и легко сломал его пополам.

— Буянишь?

— Чего приперся? — уже без запала спросил Стефан, не поднимая головы. Он уткнулся лицом в сложенные на столе руки. Гнев утих так же быстро, как и вспыхнул, и накатила волна апатии. Даже любимый враг не вызывал ничего кроме желания забиться куда-нибудь в угол и пострадать в свое удовольствие.

— Хотел посмотреть, как ты будешь насасывать свои инвестиции, — едко ответил Хедервари, аккуратно обходя растекшуюся на полу лужу и безжизненные тюльпаны, похожие на мазки желтой краски.

— Насмотрелся? — так же ровно отозвался Стефан, чувствуя, как сквозь апатию начинает привычно проступать зудящее желание вывести этого ублюдка из себя.

— Вроде того. Признаюсь, зрелище было так себе. Жалко выглядит даже для тебя. — Стефан сжал кулаки так, что побелели костяшки пальцев, но смолчал. Венгр приподнял брови. Его остроты редко не вызывали отклика у Румынии, впрочем, это всегда было взаимно. Неужели все это из-за того ублюдка с его тюльпанами и гребаными инвестициями, превращающими гордого румына в послушную подстилку? Эрж скрипнул зубами.

— И долго это будет продолжаться?

Стефан поднял наконец голову и посмотрел на него мутным взглядом. Тонкие губы исказила кривая усмешка.

— Да ты не переживай так. Моя гордость не пострадает, мне не впервой подставлять зад, чтобы выжить. Уж ты-то должен об этом знать. 

Венгр поморщился. Сравнение его с голландцем пришлось не по душе, хотя определенная доля истины в этом была. За всю их совместную историю у них было довольно много интересных моментов. 

Эрж, пытаясь скрыть очередной приступ злости, подошел к окну и открыл его настежь, впуская в комнату свежий воздух и вытесняя пряный дым, а вместе с ним и дух того ублюдка, что посмел так нагло позариться на его… стоп. Эрж замер. Это его взбесило? Что кто-то еще смеет так обращаться со Стефаном? Кто-то, кроме него?

Венгр медленно обернулся и окинул взглядом поникшую фигуру Румынии — ссутуленную спину, потускневшие пропахшие дымом волосы, глаза, лишенные своего обычного озорного блеска. Все это было как-то неправильно, порождало дискомфорт. Стефан не мог быть таким. Он должен быть резким, раздражающим, язвящим по поводу и без, ярким…

Венгрия вздохнул. Он как-то почти смирился с мыслью, что давний враг вызывает у него странные чувства, но сейчас это ощущалось особенно остро. Несвойственное венгру желание… чего? Защитить? Помочь? Укрыть от чужих глаз?

— Много ты у него берешь?

— Много, — вздохнув, отозвался Стефан. А потом, словно очнувшись, вернул себе бледную тень прошлого озорства и подмигнул. — У тебя столько не будет, dulce. [4]

Это, конечно, правда. Дела у Венгрии не настолько хорошо, чтобы была возможность красивым жестом подарить Румынии столь денег, как это делает Голландия. Но ведь он может сделать хоть что-то?..

Стефан вздрагивает, когда Эрж сжимает его плечо. Не так, как обычно, резко и грубо, стремясь причинить боль. По-другому. Ободряюще, почти по-дружески.

— Ты знаешь, что можешь поставить его на место. Не позволяй так обращаться с тобой.

Когда дверь захлопывается уже во второй раз за сегодня после незваного гостя, Румынии совершенно не хочется швырять в нее вазу с цветами. Кстати о цветах… Стефан аккуратно поднимает с пола уже порядком помятый тюльпан и на его губах расцветает пакостная ухмылочка.

***

Лицо разъяренного Теодора того стоит. Десяток грузовиков с чертовыми тюльпанами конфискованы, еще несколько отправятся на родину. Эти проклятые цветы наконец перестанут раздражат его глаза своим неестественно ярким цветом и сладким запахом его поражения. [5]

На столе в новой хрустальной вазе красуются алые цветы герани. [6]

**Author's Note:**

> [1] в марте 2011 года Румыния пыталась войти в Шенген, но Нидерланды, Германия и Франция воспротивились и все накрылось медным тазом.  
> [2] Румыния и Болгария заявили, что войдут в Шенген только вместе. Не из большой любви, это действительно выгодно им обоим. Хотя, кто их знает.  
> [3] kleine vissen (нидер.) — рыбка.  
> [4] dulce (рум.) — сладкий.  
> [5] Бухарест в ответ на решение Нидерландов заблокировать вхождение Румынии в Шенген отказался пропускать в страну голландские цветы, коих там каждый год на 20 лимонов евро.  
> [6] Герань считается цветком-символом Венгрии.
> 
> Если кто не знал, Нидерланды официально крупнейший в мире инвестор в румынскую экономику (4400 компаний, много бабла), так же несмотря на споры по Шенгену между ними, в 2014 году Нидерланды разрешили румынам свободно приезжать в страну и работать, при этом они не обязаны, как остальные иностранцы, получать разрешение на работу в миграционной службе. Многие авторы в Нидерландах пишут книги о Румынии.   
> Вот и новый обоснованный пейринг подполз)


End file.
